1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printers and multi-function devices that have some combination of scanning, facsimile, and printing capabilities. These devices may operate in a stand-alone manner, but are often used as peripherals for computers. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to such devices that are configured to produce background images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of existing printers and devices that have some combination of scanning, facsimile, printing, and other capabilities. The latter devices are often referred to as multi-function or all-in-one (“AIO”) devices. Some existing devices have capabilities that allow a user to print background indicia in copies of documents or other content printed by the devices. For example, in some devices it is possible to print a word such as “DRAFT” or “CONFIDENTIAL” on all copies of a document. In some instances, a word may appear in the background in a manner that is similar in appearance to a watermark.